


Your Will Is Not Your Own

by Rihala



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Consensual Possession, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Sadistic/Masochistic undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rihala/pseuds/Rihala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: Sexual situations that are very rough. And may seem non-con. But are actually very consensual. D/s themes, Orgasm denial. Etc.</p><p> </p><p>Another response to an ask box prompt: "(idk how much you're wanting to stick to that "only TW" but I'm sure you'll like this one, so...) Setting: anywhere with dirt, tight corners, and not enough light, Prompt: Teeth Sink Deep, Pairing: Rick/Daryl :D:D"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Will Is Not Your Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waysm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waysm/gifts).



“You almost died yesterday.” Rick snarls.

He punctuates his words by shoving one wide palm into the small of Daryl's back, hold him still while he forces his cock back into Daryl's tight, spit-slack hole. The hand he has fisted in the Daryl’s sweaty hair tightens, practically grinding his already battered face against dirt and dead leaves of the woods they’d been scouting up until a few scant minutes ago.

“Don’t you ever fucking do that again, do you understand me? Don’t you dare try to fucking sacrifice yourself for me.” He’s practically screaming it into the dirt smudging Daryl’s ear.

Daryl’s eyes are screwed tightly shut. His teeth are clenched, but he’s whimpering; a steady stream of helpless little grunts as he wriggles and tries to press his ass back into the hard rhythm Rick has set with his hips. It just makes Rick knock his legs apart and fuck him harder.

“Do you think I’m doing this to make you feel good? This isn't a reward, Daryl, it’s a goddamn punishment.” His hand slides down between Daryl's stomach and the dirt, choking Daryl’s cock hard enough that he knows it has to hurt.

Daryl lets out a high, pathetic whine, bordering on a sob. But he doesn't jerk away, hasn't, not even once. His hands scrabble for purchase, one against the abrasive earth and pebbles underneath him, one to the ragged denim hanging off Rick’s half exposed ass. He's not using words, but he's begging for Rick's punishment all the same. Needs the pain, the reminder that his life isn't his own anymore. He belongs to Rick now, and he never wants either of them to forget it. The thought makes him keen, wild and desperate.

“Rick, I-I-”

“That's right, say it,” Rick growls into Daryl’s shoulder, before sinking his teeth into meat deep enough to break the skin. He’s fucking Daryl so hard by now that he well and truly feels bruises rising on his own hips and thighs. Daryl takes in a ragged breath, but no words come out. He looks mindless, jaw slack and eyes rolling back into his head. Rick thinks he feels as desperate as Daryl looks.

“Goddammit Daryl, fucking say it or I swear to God-“

“I won’t-,” Daryl strangles out, half choked from tears and the sheer force of Rick’s thrusts, “I won’t do it again, I swear I won’t, I won’t leave you, Rick, I promise, I-”

Rick lets out a sound that’s honestly less human than animal, slamming his hips into Daryl’s and driving them both into the ground. He shoves up as close against Daryl as he possibly can, groaning hot breath out against Daryl's neck in relief as he finally comes.

For a long time afterwards, there’s a hush in the woods, broken only by their heavy breathing and the grating song of the cicadas in the trees around them. Rick slowly unwinds his cramped fingers from Daryl’s hair, but otherwise makes no real effort to pull away.

When he finally does manage to get an elbow under himself, he lifts himself off of Daryl, carefully pulling out before inspecting the bite, an almost perfect (if bloody) imprint of his own teeth against the pale skin. Rick can’t help but hope it will scar: a permanent reminder of what Rick has become for Daryl. What they've become for each other.

Then, he eyes the bruises already rising in the meat of Daryl’s ass. When he spreads his cheeks with gentle hands to check for tearing, Daryl lets out a small noise. It registers with Rick it as pain, but also something suspiciously close to satisfaction.

Once he’s sure no serious damage has been done, he releases Daryl. The other man slowly rolls onto his side to face him.

Daryl hasn't come; he knows he wasn't allowed. His cock is still an angry red and leaking sticky fluid onto the leaves between them. But he’s looking at Rick with peace in his eyes, despite the tears smearing the dirt on his face. Maybe even because of them.

Rick thinks he looks like a man who has finally found what he was looking for.

At that thought, Rick reaches one grimy hand out and soothes the patch of scalp he’d been yanking on so brutally just a few minutes ago. Daryl closes his eyes and accepts the treatment, just like he’d so willingly accepted the pain and punishment. Just like he’d accepted Rick.

“I won’t ever let you go, do you understand?” Rick rasps, sliding one arm under Daryl and rolling him close, “You can’t ever leave me. You don't have that right. Not anymore.”

Daryl lets out a shudder, and his arms wind tight around Rick’s rib cage, so tight Rick has to focus to breathe. He may not have opened his mouth and said the words, but Rick has been reading Daryl long enough to know that he’s telling him the exact same thing.

Rick smiles, the barest curl of lip against Daryl’s forehead.

“Good boy.”


End file.
